plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gadget Scientist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Each Science Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = Wishes the Mad Chemist would stop copying his hair style.}} Gadget Scientist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 2 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes every zombie on the field, including him, do a bonus attack when he is played. Origins His appearance is based on the Scientist class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. However, his weapon looks more identical to Space Cadet's weapon. His description mentions Mad Chemist, as both have the same hair color but a slightly different hair style. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Each Science Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Wishes the Mad Chemist would stop copying his hair style. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With By himself, Gadget Scientist is a weak zombie that only does one bonus attack, and is not worth the expensive cost. However, if you synergize him with other science zombies on the field, Gadget Scientist can wreak havoc against your opponent. Many science zombies benefit greatly from bonus attacks due to them either having a useful ability such as Kite Flyer and Zombot Drone Engineer, or simply have high base strength like Copter Commando and . This allows you to create several finishing combos (often with the high-strength zombies), making Gadget Scientist a good finisher and a game changer. Since Gadget Scientist affects all science zombies on the field, it would be best to have as many science zombies as you can on the field before you play him. Since the science tribe generally does not support rushing (as its cheaper zombies have low strength), you should try to maintain tempo; in other words, keep your zombies alive while getting some more on the field. A late-game deck or a ramp deck would be optimal, as you get to play more cards per turn, thus making it easier to keep your zombies alive. You can take advantage of Gadget Scientist's ability even more by giving your science zombies offensive traits such as Deadly and Frenzy; the traits given will result in more harm to your opponent's plants. Gargantuar Mime is also a powerful example, as he does an extra bonus attack per each bonus attack caused by Gadget Scientist. As and Huge-Gigantacus, you could play Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate Gadget Scientist's ability, but Gadget Scientist costs the same anyway, and he does not reset any stat boosts unlike Mixed-Up Gravedigger. Do not play him if Wing-Nut is on the field, as his ability will be nullified. Against Gadget Scientist is a pretty weak zombie on his own, but his ability is the dangerous part. If you see your opponent getting many science zombies on the field at once, they may be preparing for a Gadget Scientist to overwhelm your plants with bonus attacks; while many early to mid-game science zombies have low strength, they will have accumulated some extra strength thanks to some early Zombot Drone Engineers. Try to destroy as many of them as you can before that happens to make his ability less effective when he is played, or better, discourage your opponent from playing him at all. If you think your opponent will play this, use high-health plants or those with the Team-Up trait to block the science zombies' bonus attacks. You can also play Wing-Nut (preferably on turn 4) to discourage your opponent from playing any Gadget Scientists after it, as he is basically a more expensive Space Cadet with his ability disabled. Gallery Trivia *When Gadget Scientist is played and the plant hero blocks one of the bonus attacks and gets Transmogrify, and then uses it on another science zombie, the transformed zombie would still do a bonus attack even if that zombie does not belong to the science tribe. *If Gadget Scientist is given Overshoot, then activates it, the satellite dish on his rocket will emit waves. Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies